


The Heat of the Moment

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Tsukki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Kuroo, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut, basically canon with ABO, during the training camp, omega!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: When Kuroo forgets his suppressants during the training camp, he runs into a very difficult problem.





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohoholyshit (stepaknee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/gifts).



Sweat dripped down his body, his legs trembling as he brought his hands to his thighs, trying to keep himself standing. This was stupid, so incredibly dumb. _'Nice one, Tetsurou. Genius!'_ On the list of horrible mistakes Kuroo Tetsurou had ever made in his life this was easily number one.

He’d done such a good job of it too, hiding his class status for the past two years or so. Kenma had been the only one to discover his secret, but that was only because Kuroo had blabbed to him when they had walked home from practice together a few days after he'd presented.

Kuroo pushed himself up, placing his hands on his lower back as he stretched himself out. "Okay, okay," he grumbled. "Just think."

The problem was, such a simple thing was growing more and more difficult the longer he stood, frozen alone on the empty volleyball court.

He'd been lucky Bokuto and Akaashi had decided to call it a night when they had, just barely before his scent had started to leak from his pores. Bokuto, an unruly Alpha surely would've caught on to his scent immediately, and Akaashi, while a Beta and unaffected by scents, was incredibly perceptive. Hell, Kuroo was almost certain Akaashi knew about his secret anyway.

He puffed out his cheeks and rocked from foot to foot, running his fingers through his messy black locks. There was absolutely no way to avoid this, he knew that now. His heat was coming, damn his shitty Omega class.

This was the problem with taking suppressants for a long period of time; the second a pill was skipped, the Omega would be thrown into a torturous, painful heat. Which was about to happen to Kuroo, any minute now.

And he had no one to blame but himself. The pills weren't here, they were miles away, probably stuffed in his locker at Nekoma, hidden beneath layers of P.E clothes and volleyball gear. Leaving the pills had been an accident, and now they were at a training camp for a few days, so unless he magically found more, or had _sex_ with an Alpha, Kuroo was, metaphorically screwed, or possibly literally, screwed.

So yeah, this was sitting pretty at the top of his 'most dumb things Kuroo Tetsurou has ever done in his life' list.

He wasn't necessarily ashamed of being an Omega, but it did cause a whole slew of problems, especially while playing volleyball. So the moment Kuroo had presented, he'd made the conscious decision to take the pills, and not worry about Alphas catching his scent while he sweat during practice or tournament games. Pretending to be a Beta, it was easier that way.

But right now, it was about to be hard. _Very_ hard.

"Tch." A gentle click of the tongue, a small scoff, brought Kuroo back to the present, and he glanced upwards to see a tall blond standing in the doorway.

His presence was almost angelic (minus the look of pure disgust on his features), the light from the door illuminating his body, his blond wisps of hair curling perfectly across the top of his head, and Kuroo was hit immediately with a strong scent. An Alpha.

_'Shit.'_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he spoke bluntly, his voice almost a mumble.

Tsukishima Kei, a member of the Karasuno team. The boy's name came flooding back to Kuroo's memories, and he was happy he still had enough of a mind for that.

Kuroo took a step back, his knees starting to tremble. Tsukishima's scent wasn't very strong, but it was strong enough that Kuroo was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"Oh nothing! Just doing a cool down after some extra practice," he laughed awkwardly, the sound stilted and choppy. "Ha-Ha!" His stomach flip flopped, the scent of Tsukishima overwhelming and Kuroo prayed Tsukishima couldn't smell him. He smelled of strawberries, a midnight dew, and everything Kuroo's body was _desperate_ for in that very moment.

Tsukishima quirked his lip, his eyebrow raising. "Okay. Sure," he shrugged, continuing his walk away from the doorway.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kuroo's body gave out, knees slamming against the wooden floor. It hurt, but his stomach hurt more, his body getting hotter by the minute. He'd have to stay in the gym and ride it out, there was no way he could be near anyone right now, especially not a group of volleyball playing Alphas. His mind immediately shot to Lev, and his eyes widened, quickly shaking his head. No, going anywhere near their sleeping quarters would be a disaster. Hopefully no one would notice he was missing.

He began to pant, the sweat on his body dripping down the side of his face. "Dammit..." he cursed, right as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"You definitely look cooled down," Tsukishima remarked snidely. What the hell was he doing back here!? This time he stepped into the gym, shut the door behind him, and quickly covered his nose. "Omega?" he questioned, his voice muffled.

"Nah, I'm a Beta experiencing some technical difficulties," Kuroo joked, though the words came out huffed, and in between pants.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, and rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you had a heat?" he asked, keeping his gaze turned away from Kuroo.

"Uh..." he let out a grunt. His pupils were almost completely dilated, Tsukishima's scent overwhelming him. It was enough to fall to the ground and beg for him to do anything to help, but Kuroo had more restraint, more pride, than that. "2 years?" he choked out, his mouth so damn dry.

Another tongue click. "No wonder," he scoffed, keeping his nose covered as he began to walk closer.

"No!" Kuroo shouted. "S'fine! I promise, I'm fine. I left my suppressants back at Nekoma, so I just...gotta ride it out."

"Idiot."

"Don't hold back, tell me what you really think of me," Kuroo muttered sarcastically. He knew he was an idiot, but hearing it from someone else, well, that hurt just a little. Still, the blond continued to walk towards him.

"I just told you, you're an idiot," he said, slipping his arm under Kuroo's, helping him stand up.

A moan accidentally slipped from Kuroo's lips, his heated body reacting to Tsukishima's bare hand curling around his arm. "It...was more....a figure of speech," he grunted. "What...are you doing?"

"Moving you to the mats over there," he gestured with his head, keeping his hand over his nose, though Kuroo couldn't imagine it was helping much, especially with how close their bodies now were.

"...Why?" Kuroo mumbled, his vision growing hazy.

"So that you don't attract people with your scent by the damn door. I could smell you from miles away," he scoffed.

"Miles?" Kuroo teased. "I'm actually kinda impressed with myself," he huffed, slowly putting his hand out to lower himself down onto the athletic mats. He could feel the slick pooling in his ass, his body feeling itchy and needy. If Tsukishima would just come a little closer...

"Don't be," Tsukishima muttered, helping Kuroo lay back against the mat.

"...Thanks..." Kuroo said, his chest heaving up and down, his face completely red. "Just gotta wait until morning."

Already he could feel his pants growing uncomfortably tight, he could only hope Tsukishima was walking away right about now...

"You're just gonna sit like that until morning? What if it lasts longer than a day?" he asked, and Kuroo immediately felt his heart race even faster. He hadn't considered that, not at all.

"It's...it's not gonna last longer than a day," he chuckled, giving him a shaky thumbs up.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow again, and Kuroo couldn't tell if it was due to the fact that he was in heat or that Tsukishima really was as damn cute as he thought. He could recall watching the other play, his long, muscular legs jumping to perform a block, his golden eyes staring at the ball's movement so intensely. No, Kuroo definitely always thought Tsukishima was an attractive guy.

Which only made this worse.

His scent had grown stronger, the strawberry smell overwhelming Kuroo's nostrils.

"If you say so-"

"Tsu...ki..." he grunted, his back arching off the mat as he brought his hand to Tsukishima's arm, pulling him in close. "I'm sorry, but you smell so damn good, and I...I can't," he whispered, pressing his lips to Tsukishima's. The blond's eyes widened, his pupils dark and focused, and he stared at Kuroo, letting their lips stay connected.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered finally, kissing him back, Kuroo falling back against the mat while Tsukishima followed his movement. Obviously the Alpha had been far more affected by the scent than he'd let on.

Kuroo's lips couldn't get enough. A blur of saliva and heated breaths flowed through his overheated body. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck, cupping at his jaw as he pressed his lips to the blond's over and over. He nipped, and tugged, and sucked, pulling on the blond's swelling pink lips. But Tsukishima was not a passive kisser, as typical of an Alpha he fought Kuroo, nipping right back, and flicking his tongue into his mouth.

A dark look crossed over Tsukishima's eyes, and behind his glasses, Kuroo could see his Alpha instincts stirring. He kissed down Kuroo's jaw, and nibbled at his neck, his hand sliding up Kuroo's shirt to push it over his head. "You really need this, don't you, Kuroo Tetsurou?"

His name sent a shiver down his spine, his cock twitching in his tight shorts. Tsukishima had practically purred it out, the lilt in his voice positively intoxicating.

Kuroo normally had pride, but he was happy to let all that go, right out the damn window.

 _"Yes,"_ he moaned desperately, his body twitching as Tsukishima ran his lithe fingers down Kuroo's chest. His thumbs circled around his nipples and brushed over his skin, his lips coming to kiss at his collarbone. Some of his movements were awkward, as though he didn't quite know what to do next, but Kuroo barely noticed, completely wrapped up in the other's scent and mouth, which had now wrapped itself around one of his nipples.

"God dammit!" he groaned, his chest arching up towards Tsukishima's mouth. Each kiss, each roll of his tongue drove Kuroo closer and closer towards the edge he so desired. He wanted it faster, craved it.

Tsukishima hooked his finger around Kuroo's pants, pulling them down awkwardly. However, Kuroo wasted no time, rolling his hips up to kick them off to the side. He lay completely naked before the other now, his cock throbbing against his stomach, leaking with his pre-cum. His ass dripped with his slick, his whole lower half throbbing with a desperate need.

"W-Wow..." Tsukishima muttered, seeming to be taken off-guard for the first time all night. It was so damn cute, the way his face flushed the perfect shade of pink, and Kuroo could tell Tsukishima was far more invested, even if his facial expression didn't always show it.

The blond slid his hand down Kuroo's chest, his fingers brushing over some of the messy pre-cum pooling on Kuroo's lower abs. The dark-haired boy twitched, his hips thrusting upwards as the tickling sensation was far stronger than it normally was. Every movement of skin on skin felt like electricity pulsing through his heated veins. "Tsukishima..." he panted. "Hurry," he moaned, his hair pressing down against the mat. The faster Tsukishima did it, the quicker his heat would end, at least for now.

Tsukishima's face turned even redder, his eyes turning away from Kuroo's. "D-Don't rush me," he grunted, his voice getting caught in his throat.

Damn. That made him even cuter. With every noise, facial expression, movement, Tsukishima Kei seemed to become even more adorable to Kuroo.

Tsukishima's hands pushed up on Kuroo's legs, tilting his hips back for a better view. Kuroo let out a gentle moan, the sound vibrating in his chest. He was so ready for Tsukishima's touch, hell, he would've moved his legs for him. Either way, he shuddered hard feeling the tip of Tsukishima's finger press against his pulsing hole.

"You're pretty wet," Tsukishima muttered, and Kuroo bit his lip, trying to hold back every expletive possible. He just wanted Tsukishima to hurry up and _enter_ him. His body needed it, craved it.

"Yeah, it's the, uh, heat..." Kuroo moaned, his fingers scraping at the side of the mat, desperate to grab onto something, anything. Tsukishima pressed his finger inside of Kuroo, and a whimper escaped Kuroo's clenched teeth. He felt as though his bones were aching he was so desperate for the other to hurry it along.

A second finger entered him, but Kuroo could barely tell the difference. He was so needy, panting as drool slipped down his chin. He was so close to having exactly what he wanted, and his hips thrust recklessly towards Tsukishima."Please...Tsu...ki..." he moaned loudly. "I just...I need _you_."

Tsukishima froze, his face the color of Kuroo's uniform. Even behind his glasses, Kuroo could tell Tsukishima had been affected by his begging.

"Okay..." he said finally, turning around to pull down his own shorts, his long cock hard, and dripping. Not as badly as Kuroo's had been, but the black-haired boy was pleased to see how much his heat was affecting the Alpha.

Positioning himself at Kuroo's hole, Tsukishima pressed the tip of his cock inside, pushing in with such ease. Kuroo's slick was warm, wet, and plentiful the more overwhelmed he grew with Tsukishima's scent.

Kuroo let out a relieved sigh, his legs locking around Tsukishima's waist as his hips rolled upwards, trying to push the blond in as deep as he could possibly go.

"Ngh..." Tsukishima let out a grunt, his hands falling on either side of Kuroo's head as he stared down at the dark-haired Omega. "K-Kuroo-s-" he began to say, but let out a moan as Kuroo began to move his hips, sliding down towards Tsukishima's cock.

"C'mon Tsukki!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's neck. "I'm dyin'" he grunted, pulling the other close to him.

Pressing his feet into the mat, Tsukishima pulled his hips out and snapped them back into Kuroo, a moan erupting from the Omega's mouth. "Yeah," he panted, "yeah, more, just like that."

Tsukishima had no problem listening to Kuroo at that point. His own legs were trembling, his palms sweaty as he began to thrust himself quickly into Kuroo.

Kuroo leaned forward, moving his forehead to rest against Tsukishima's shoulder, taking in his delicious strawberry Alpha scent. Kuroo nipped at his neck, kissing his skin as he moaned over and over, his fingers pressing into Tsukishima's shirt.

Tilting his hips up even more, Kuroo felt the tip of Tsukishima's cock brush over his prostate, sending a shock wave through his body. "Ngh..." he trembled, his legs shaking. "R-Right...Right there..." he moaned.

Tsukishima's pace quickened, his hips pounding into Kuroo over and over, aiming for the spot which had made Kuroo react so viscerally. The dark haired boy continued grunting and clinging to his back. Their moans and sounds of skin slapping together echoed in the gym and all Kuroo could hear was the sound of Tsukishima's heavy breathing and their hips moving together. All he could smell was Tsukishima's heavy scent, and he could taste the sweat on the other's skin. He was completely enveloped by everything Tsukishima was, and it was far too much for him.

"Hgn...gn...C-Cumming..." he grunted, his hips thrashing upwards as his hard cock released his finish, his cum pouring over his chest, some of it splashing onto Tsukishima's shirt.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsukishima muttered, his own body twitching as he began to thrust faster into Kuroo's ass, causing the dark haired boy to groan from the over-stimulation.

With a few more quick-paced thrusts, Tsukishima reached his climax, his finish pouring inside of Kuroo's ass. A loud grunt slipped between his clenched teeth as he tossed his head back, his back curving as he felt his cock twitching inside of Kuroo.

Both boys were panting and shaking, and finally Kuroo could start to see through his hazy thoughts. Had he really just had sex in the gym?! Shakily he pushed himself up, and leaned his forehead against Tsukishima's trembling shoulder.

"Damn..." he muttered. "I can't...thank you enough. You seriously saved my ass. Literally!" he snorted.

Pulling himself out of Kuroo, Tsukishima snorted, scoffing at Kuroo's horrible joke. "Next time, don't forget your pills."

"What?" Kuroo teased. "You don't want to do this again?" Who knew how long his heat would stay satiated. Usually it came back once a day for a few days, at the very least, but for now, Kuroo preferred not to worry about that.

Tsukishima brought one of his bare knees up to his chest and shrugged, looking away from Kuroo. "I dunno, we'll see."

"You smell really good you know," Kuroo hummed, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Tsukishima's shoulder, and take in his delicious scent.

"Yeah," Tsukishima grunted, folding his arms around his knee. "You do too."

Kuroo's eyes lit up, sparkling with enthusiasm. "Maybe you're meant to be my mate," he said.

"Forget it," Tsukishima grunted, lightly pushing Kuroo's face away from him.

"Aw c'mon! It was just a joke!" Kuroo snorted, wrapping his fingers around Tsukishima's wrist to press a kiss to his open palm. "Can we at least hang out again?" he asked, turning his lips up into a pout.

The blond let out a long sigh, letting his hand flop by his side. "Maybe we could hang out again this weekend..." he grumbled, picking up a few of Kuroo's clothes to toss them at his face. "Now get dressed, I'll walk you back," he clicked his tongue.

Kuroo blushed, yanking his shirt on over his head. "Well, I look forward to spending the rest of this weekend with you," he smiled, his bed hair looking even messier than before. He cupped Tsukishima's chin and leaned forward, brushing their lips together once more. "Thank you, I would've probably died without you tonight."

"Dramatic," Tsukishima sighed. Leaning forward to steal another kiss, Kuroo was stopped this time by Tsukishima. "Don't push your luck."

"Okay, okay," Kuroo said, holding his hands up in defeat. Though admittedly, in the end, the whole night felt like quite the win.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...sorry? As always I need to make my grand entrance to every fandom with smut, especially ABO smut. I am sorry I haven't written Kuroo and Tsukki before, but I hope you like this! I love ABO so I had a lot of fun doing this! I keep meaning to write for HQ, I have all these ideas for BokuAka and IwaOi and they just never happen. LOL EVENTUALLY I'LL WRITE MORE HQ Thanks to my love xladysaya for letting me write this and for betaing for me as always!! <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i write random stuff!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about shit with me!


End file.
